Or blanc
by Nafrayu
Summary: One-Shot. Se situe juste avant ma fic, Harlequinade. Quelles sont les raisons qui ont poussé Harley Quinn à partir?  The Joker & Harley Quinn.


**Note de l'auteure:** Voici un OS qui se situe juste avant _Harlequinade_, il vaut donc mieux lire ça avant l'autre fic ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Or blanc<strong>

Harley Quinn était accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre de son petit appartement. Elle regardait les flocons de neige tourbillonner lentement avant de s'écraser sur la route. La nuit était très belle, au dehors les températures étaient bien en dessous de zéro, mais la belle couche de poudre blanche qui recouvrait Gotham lui donnait des allures de carte postale. Harley écrasa son énième cigarette de la journée tout en se répétant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de fumer.  
>Elle parcouru du regard l'appartement pour le moment calme, propre et rangé, et sourit de satisfaction. Elle venait de passer sa journée à faire du ménage, profitant de l'absence de son... colocataire, qui n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un modèle d'ordre. C'était cela de vivre avec le Joker, songea Harley.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, Harley dormait profondément lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, suivit d'un juron étouffé. Harley se leva et attrapa le révolver posé négligemment sur sa table de nuit, elle avait cependant une idée très précise de la personne susceptible de s'introduire chez elle à deux heures du matin, tout en ayant la clé. Une partie d'elle-même se demanda d'ailleurs comment diable avait-il pu avoir les clés. Elle entrouvrit la porte et aperçût le pardessus violet posé sur le canapé ainsi que les multiples tâches de sang qui maculait son sol autrefois propre et nettoyé. Les hommes de main du Joker étaient montés chez elle sans se soucier de savoir qu'ils pouvaient la déranger en plein sommeil, et se servaient allègrement dans la cuisine.  
>Elle sentit la colère monter lentement en elle.<br>Elle détestait au plus haut point que ces espèces d'imbéciles s'introduisent chez elle sans son accord. A cet instant précis elle en voulait au Joker de la prendre pour une espèce de bonne à tout faire.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, chargea son arme et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Elle trouva le troupeau d'imbéciles en train de manger et boire et de salir sa cuisine qu'elle avait mis une bonne heure à récurer.

- Sortez. Immédiatement.

La plupart sursautèrent au son de sa voix et ils la toisèrent de haut en bas sans aucune gêne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la poulette ? Elle n'a pas eu son compte ?

Harley savait pertinemment qu'ils la prenaient pour la putain de service, et qu'ils se serviraient d'elle allègrement si le Joker ne leur faisait pas autant peur. Cependant salir et mettre son appartement en lambeaux était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Premièrement rien, absolument rien ne vous autorise à entrer chez moi sans ma permission. Deuxièmement rien ne vous autorise non plus à vous comporter comme des espèces de sauvages et troisièmement ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton.

Elle s'était exprimée sur un ton haché, synonyme de colère froide. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se remirent à table comme si elle n'existait pas. Harley prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses tremblements de rage et tendit le bras. La balle qu'elle tira atteignit le second du Joker en plein dans l'avant-bras. Il hurla de douleur en tenant sa blessure sanguinolente tandis que les autres regardaient Harley bouche-bée.

- Dans le cas où votre cerveau sous-développé aurait mal comprit, je me répète : Sortez, immédiatement d'ici.

Pour appuyer ses dires elle ferma son poing et frappât de toutes ses forces le second qui tomba assommé par terre. La douleur lancinante qu'elle éprouva lui indiqua qu'elle avait dû se casser un doigt. Mais elle serra les dents et resta droite, regardant les hommes dans les yeux les uns après les autres.  
>Elle se sentit envahit d'un pouvoir incroyable, un flux d'adrénaline s'était déversé dans ses veines et elle se sentait forte, puissante.<br>A cet instant, elle les dominait autant que le Joker aurait pu le faire.

Lentement, un à un, ils sortirent. Deux d'entre eux empoignèrent leur camarade et le firent sortir de la pièce en laissant de grandes trainées de sang derrière eux. Nul doutes qu'ils iraient se plaindre à grand bruit chez son poussin. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait résister à n'importe qui.  
>Elle attrapa les verres et assiettes sales et fourra le tout dans le sale vaisselle, puis elle jeta les restes de nourritures dans la poubelle. Harley ne faisait pas partit de ses femmes qui faisait à manger pour les hommes et repassait leurs chemises, elle laissa donc la cuisine en plan, estimant que ce n'était pas à elle de tout ranger.<br>Une douleur virulente paralysa sa main, elle poussa un cri et se rappela de son doigt vraisemblablement cassé. A tâtons elle s'accroupit au pied du congélateur et attrapa deux glaçons qu'elle appliqua sur son doigt.  
>Harley retourna la salle de bain à la recherche de bandelette, elle en trouva sous le lavabo près d'un couteau imbibé de sang séché. Elle ne se posa pas de question et se fit une attelle. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle trouvait des taches de sang ou des couteaux un peu partout dans son appartement, elle les lavait et les rangeait là où le Joker pouvait les trouver sans avoir besoin de tout retourner.<p>

L'adrénaline avait laissé place à une grande fatigue et elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre lorsque le Joker la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Elle hoqueta de surprise et de douleur tandis qu'il la fusillait du regard. Visiblement elle avait réussit à le mettre très, très en colère.

- De quel droit est-ce que tu te permets de leur parler de cette manière? Tu n'es qu'une... gamine. Insignifiante. Pathétique.

La fatigue laissa place à la fureur.  
>Une immense fureur.<br>Réunissant ses forces, elle balança son genoux entre les jambes du Joker qui hoqueta de douleur, plié en deux.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer? Dit-il en se relevant. Alors... Jouons !

Sentant le coup venir, elle se précipita vers la chambre et tenta de s'y enfermer.  
>Mais le temps lui manqua.<br>Le Joker ouvrit violemment la porte et Harley tituba sous le choc, avant de tomber sur son lit. Épuisée par son altercation avec les hommes de main et tenant son poignet douloureux contre elle, elle regarda néanmoins l'homme qu'elle aimait, entrer et la regarder d'un air carnassier.

- Harley... Si tu crois que tes tentatives pitoyables pour attirer mon attention m'impressionnent, tu te trompes...

Elle garda le silence, sachant au fond d'elle qu'elle avait perdu son masque froid. Elle devait à présent avoir l'air terrifiée.  
>Et il devait adorer ça.<p>

- ... Tu as peut-être oublié à quel _point_ tu es inutile? Je pourrais te tuer en deux minutes comme en deux jours...  
>- J'aimerais bien voir ça.<p>

Harley ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle le provoquait alors qu'il menaçait de la tuer, elle ne savait pas non plus d'où lui venait cette témérité. Ou cette folie.  
>Le Joker la regarda à la fois surprit et furieux. Sans prévenir il se précipita vers elle et la saisit à la gorge tout en la plaquant sur le lit. Elle suffoqua tout en essayant de le repousser. Le Joker approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura:<p>

- Tu veux mourir Harley? Dis le !

Elle garda la silence et il poursuivit:

- Tu crois peut-être que je tiens à toi ? Mais tu sais Harley je ne suis pas aussi pitoyable que toi.  
>- Prouvez-le et tuez moi.<p>

Le Joker raffermit sa prise sur la gorge de sa complice qui le défiait du regard. Le Joker tenta de se souvenir depuis quand Harley était-elle devenue aussi... téméraire.  
>Il serra un peu plus fort ses mains autour de sa gorge dénudée et la senti trembler sous lui.<br>Elle était si faible.  
>Pourtant il ne serra plus.<br>Il ne pouvait pas.  
>Il ne voulait pas la tuer.<br>Elle était faible et fragile entre ses doigts, il n'avait pas le droit de la tuer. Il l'avait toujours protégé.  
>De lui-même.<br>De ses hommes de main.  
>De la totalité des malfrats de Gotham, distribuant coups et sourire mortels à quiconque faisait des remarques graveleuses sur le physique de sa complice.<p>

Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle pleurait. Son doigt bandé devait la faire souffrir. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça. ce n'était pas lui qui la faisait pleurer, d'ailleurs il détestait voir quiconque pleurer. Il ôta ses mains.

- Tu es _stupide_Harley. Chaque jour je te protège de toute la pègre de Gotham, contre ces crétins qui rêvent de te voir nu dans leur lit, consentante ou pas. Chaque jour je m'efforce de te protéger de moi, de tout le mal que je pourrais te faire. Et toi, comme une idiote, tu me pousses à bout. j'aurais pu te tuer... tu t'en rend compte?

- Mais vous n'avez rien fais...

- La ferme ! .. Tu n'es qu'une gamine qu'on a balancé dans un monde trop dangereux pour elle.

Harley serra sa main douloureuse contre elle et essuya ses larmes. Sans un mot elle se leva et fila à la salle de bain. Elle s'enfermât et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle éclata en sanglot, ne cherchant pas à masquer ses pleurs, espérant que le bruit de l'eau masquerait sa tristesse. Lentement elle porta les yeux à sa main blessé et retira le fin anneau d'or blanc que le Joker lui avait offert. Elle sécha ses larmes et entra dans la chambre, le Joker semblait dormir à poing fermé.  
>Harley déposa sa bague sur la table de nuit du Joker.<p>

Elle ne prit aucune affaire. Rien. Elle sortit dans la nuit noire, son révolver serré contre elle. La neige avait formé un matelas doux et moelleux sur le sol et elle sentit les minuscules flocons s'écraser sur son visage.  
>A Gotham elle n'avait à présent qu'un seule ami susceptible de lui venir en aide. Elle marcha une bonne demi-heure avant de se retrouver devant le <em>Iceberg Lounge<em>, le bar que tenait le Pingouin.


End file.
